enigmataconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sepia Blues
Gettokian Police Chief Sepia Blues is the first major opponent in Enigmata: Metaphysik, though she later becomes your partner. She's the first partner you'll get, and her fighters tend to be balanced, jacks of all stats. Police Arc At first, you were framed by Valor (since he hacked the police satellite Stellarkraft and later Lunarkraft using your ID), so she sent her police forces to go after you to send you to custody. However, you managed to defeat all of her minions, including the second-strongest ship in her department, the Speye, so she decided to get you herself with her flagship, the Halberd, to ask for the truth. After destroying her battleship near her home planet, Astraea, she ejected in a small fighter and fight with you some more, but you managed to disable her fighter, and tell her the truth. Since you were a legendary hero, she believed you instantly. She then offered to become your partner to help you with the investigation, which you agreed. Afterwards, she got a phone call reporting about a savage on the Viridian central crystal vault, performed by a random assortment of mercenary ships and police ships. She suspected it to be Valor, and worked with you on that case. Viridia Arc After securing a crystal cargo, she said maybe you should work with the Galactic Council leaders to find out what happened, and recommended you to cooperate with the Viridian queen, Tekira, as she's also a Galactic Council leader herself. Nomicrux Arc After the absence of a ruler in Infernion's government is mentioned, Sepia then said she remembered that she once investigated this problem, but she lost track of her files when she quitted the Galactic Council. After defeating Pontius and get him to become your partner, Pontius then revealed that Sepia was once his assistant before she became the Police Chief, thus he could open her files. When he did that, it was revealed that Sepia found out that Vermillion, the ruler of Infernion(possibly a.k.a. the planet Ignis from Planetary Anihhalation Titans, went away from its capital to release Valor, then went to somewhere no one knew. This event revealed who the mastermind behind all the events in Enigmata: Metaphysik is. Metamorphosis Arc After receiving a speed boost from Kiza, her and Kiza's fighters became the 2 fighters fast enough to get in Valor's fighter's way and prevent him from escaping after you defeated the Valor Omega. This enabled you to defeat Valor once and for all. She, like all the other partners, also helped you with the last 2 missions, which is the battle with Vermillion. As a Boss Sepia is also the 7th boss of Enigmata: Metaphysik, in the mission A Negotiation with the Police!, and is the last boss of the Police Arc. She'll first fight you in her battleship Halberd, although that name is only in the game's story and manual, the boss warning only says "Sepia Blues". 'Battleship Halberd' 'Parts and Health' The Halberd has 30,500 HP, and it has 6 disposable parts in total: *The laser guns have 5000 HP each. *The big engines have 6000 HP each. *The red and blue turrets on its "shoulders" have 3500 HP each. If they haven't been dispatched, your bullets will pass through the ship's shoulders and hit them. 'Attacks' The Halberd has 8 attacks: *Its two big laser guns can shoot laser beams that deal 100 HP damage each second. The blue laser can cause the EMP effect, while the red laser can cause the Slow effect. *'Hazer Launchers' The 6 orbs at the bottom part of the ship can shoot homing beams that deal 40 HP damage each. The blue ones can sometimes cause EMP, while the red ones can sometimes cause Slow. *'Reinforcement Mobilization' Not really an attack, but sometimes PDF-3 Patrol Fighters can come out from the gates at the sides of the Halberd. *'Hervon Sparks' The 6 orbs at the shoulders of the ships can shoot streams of bullets that deal 4 HP damage each in a fan formation. *The blue and red shoulder guns can shoot fireballs that deal 40 HP damage each, and give you EMP (blue) or Slow (red). If it doesn't hit you, then after a while, the fireball will stop moving the split into a hexagon of 6 small fireballs that deal 15 HP damage each. These small fireballs can still give you effects, but they have a much smaller chance to do so. *'Pseudo Ukeun' The hole with the red glow at the central part of the ship is actually a small missile silo. It can shoot high-blast homing missiles that explode in a diameter of 300px (pretty large since the screen is only 800 px wide) and deal 80 HP damage. If it hits you directly, it'll deal 120 HP damage. But of course, the firing rate is quite slow. *'Higgs Beam' The glowing red light at the central part can shoot narrow, instantenous laser beams at you, which deals 40 HP damage and sometimes give the Slow effect. This is just like the lightning bolt attack in the previous Enigmata games, just with a laser beam instead of a lightning bolt. *The tiny red light below the light above can sometimes shoot 3 circles full of tiny bullets that only deal 2 HP damage each. Shouldn't be much of a problem. If you destroy a big engine, the recharge rate for the laser guns, fireball guns and missile silo will be increased by 1/3. which means, if you destroy both engines, those attacks will shoot three times slower! 'Death Animation' After you defeat the Halberd, its cargo will open, then Sepia's fighter will come out while the battleship falls down and explodes. 'Sepia's Fighter' (The actual size of the fighter is smaller than this image, as seen in the opened-Halberd pic above). The fight with Sepia's Fighter is the first Dogfight in the game! A Dogfight is a short boss fight where you fight with someone who pilots an Enigma Fighter just like you! Thus, she can also dodge your bullets, activates secondary weapons (skills), etc. just like you can. Dogfights tend to be really quick, as an Enigma Fighter tends to have really low health/shield compared to its firepower, unlike a normal boss! Her stats, like energy, health and shield, won't be shown, but they exist, too! To be specific, she has 150 armor, 150 shield, and 120 energy. 'Primary Weapons' She wields 2 Primary Weapons: *'Police Buster Special - Azure Justice.:' Shoot blue bullets twice every second. Each bullet deals 50 HP damage each, and can sometimes give the EMP effect for a very short time. *'Police Buster Special - Crimson Shackles.:' Exactly like the above, but the bullet is red and gives the Slow effect instead. 'Secondary Weapons' She wields 3 Secondary Weapons: *'Judgement Lasers:' Shoots a blue laser beam from the left gun and a red laser beam from the right gun. Each laser beam does 200 HP damage, and the blue laser will give the EMP effect while the red laser gives the Slow effect. Recharge time: 10 sec. Energy cost: 45 *'Reinforcement Alarms:' Calls 4 PDF-3 Patrol Fighters to the aid. Recharge time: 20 sec. Energy cost: 40. *'Pursuit Mode:' Doubles her speed while lowering the speed of any ship in a 300px radius (radius, not diameter like above) by half. Energy cost: 5/second As a Partner She herself is the Reward of her boss fight! After you defeat her, she'll become your first Permanent Partner. She starts at Tier 2 with her SPF-2X Police Fighter Special above, and can be upgraded to Tier 6, like all Permanent Partners. 'Tier 2: SPF-2X Police Fighter Special' (Starting Tier) (Please read the "Sepia's Fighter" part above). Other tiers will come later! Meta07 (talk) 06:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Partners Category:Enigmata: Metaphysik